Hilary's Sweet Sixteen Dream
by blackcat 013
Summary: Hilary is celebrating her Sweet Sixteen on a cruise but her and Tyson start getting a little too close.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hilary is celebrating her sixteenth birthday on a cruise with the guys, but what happens when she and Tyson get a little too close before the party...**

**Sweet Sixteen Cruise!**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Hilary**

**It was a beautiful Friday morning. Hlary had just woken up to the scariest sight. Her mom and all of her friends, Kai, Max Ray, Kenny, and Tyson were all surrounding her bed. They were all yeling in unison Happy Birthday Hilary!** _Yes, believe it or not even Kai_

_Hilary: _Thanks you guys! I can't believe you remembered.

_Tyson_: Of course we did, why wouldn't we?

_Hilary_: Never mind...

_Mrs. Tatibana_: Hilary, I know you don't want a sweet sixteen, so what do you want to do for your birthday?

_Hilary_: Well, I was sort of thinking about it last night and I want a cruise with all my friends.

_Mrs. Tatibana_: Ok, you gentlemen heard her. Can you all go?

_Guys_: You bet!

_Mrs. Tatibana_: Now, you all need to have dates because there will be a ceremony and I won't take no for an answer right Hilary.

_Hilary_: (_blushing from the thought of who her date would be...trying not to look at Tyson_) Sure mom...

_Guys_: Fine...(_all thinking of who their dates would be...Tyson in particular_)

**_Outside waiting for Hilary_**

_Kenny_: So who are you guys going to bring?

_Max_: I was thinking Miriam since she knows Hilary.

_Ray_: I;m going with Mariah, she and Hilary are best friends. Who are you bringing Kenny?

_Kenny_; I'm taking Emily. Kai?

_Kai: _I don't care but I guess I'll take Matilda. (_thinking evily...If Miguel doesn't mind_) How about you Tyson?

_Tyson_: How should I know?

_Kai_: Well, someone has to pair up with the birthday girl. hehehe

(_All turn to look at Tyson_)

_Tyson_: (_blushing_) What! Hilary! No way!

_Ray_: Why not you know you want to. We all do.

_Tyson_: (_Now redder than a tomato_) I...I

_Max_: Admit it Tyson... You've loved her since you first laid eyes on her.

_Tyson_: I...Oh alright I admit it OK. You guys happy now?

_Guys_: Yep!

_Kai: _So, now if you'll excuse us we have to contact our dates.

_**All waiting by the phone, Kai on the phone...**_

_Kai_: Hello, Is Matilda there...Thank you.

_Matilda_: Hello

_Kai_: Hey Matilda, it's Kai.

_Matilda_: (_blushing...she's had a crush on him for a while_) Hi Kai, what's up?

_Kai_: You know Hilary right, well she's having a cruise for her sixteenth birthday and we need to bring dates. So I was wondering if you woud...

_Matilda_: (_excited_) I'd love to, call me later and give me all the detalis. Click.

_Max_: Hello, Is Miriam there...thanks.

_Miriam_: Hello, who's this?

_Max_: Hey, it's Max. Look Hilary's having a birthday cruise and we need to bring dates, so do you wanna go.

_Miriam_: Sure, call back with details.Click.

(_I got kinda tired of writing the same thing over so Ray and Kenny did the same._)

_Kai_: (_evily_) And now that leaves Tyson...(_The guys all laugh_)

**Outside**

_Tyson_: (_pacing back and forth_) Do I ask her? Do I not? Ugh...I hate this. Damn feelings.

_Ray_: Hey loverboy...did you ask her?

_Tyson_: No, I can't do it...I won't. (_like a two year old_)

_Ka_i: Listen, if you want to stay on this team than you'd better go and ask her.

_Tyson_: Alright I'm going! Jeez...

_Max_: Nice one Kai. I would have never thought about threatening him.

_Kai_: That's cause your too nice.

**Inside...Hilary in her room**

_Hilary_: Oh! Who am I going to take? It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything. Ugh...this is so frustrating. I mean, there's only one guy who I ever liked...

**Flashback**

Hi, I'm Tyson. Hi Tyson I'm Hilary. Wanna play with me, my grandpa says that dinner's gonna take a while so I have a lot of time. Sure!_ (from the moment that she stared into his beautiful blue eyes that matched his navy hair she knew)_

**End Flashback**

_Hilary_: I've loved him ever since I first looked into his perfect blue eyes. Oh Tyson, I love you so much and I want to tell you but I'm scared of what you'll think... (_knock on door...It's me Tyson_)

_Hilary_: Oh crap! (_nearly knocking down her dresser_) Just a sec. Come in.

_Tyson_: (_enters and his jaw dropped till it reached his waist. Hilary was wearing tight black leather pants with a red sleeveless shirt that had the words-**So how do I look!** He thought to himself, She looked...hot!_) Hey Hil. (_mentally slapping himself_)

_Hilary_: Did you want something?

_Tyson_: (_deep breath_) The others have already chosen their dates and...

_Hilary_: Oh, do they want the details?

_Tyson_: Yeah, but that's not why I'm here.

Hilary:(_blushing_) Oh.

_**Meanwhile Kenny had launched a mini microphone so that they could listen. Kai wanted to stop them so they tied him to a tree. **_

_Tyson_: Look, I know that I've always been a real jerk, especially to you and I want to make it up to you.

_HIlary_: How?

_Tyson_: I want to be your partner at your ceremony...if you let me?

_Hilary_: (_trying to hide her red face_) Tyson, you don't have to.

_Tyson_:(_turning so that she couldn't see him blush_) I know but I want to.

_Hilary_: (_thinking...He wants to...maybe he does care_) That's so sweet of you...thank you.

**_Meanwhile Max_: guys he asked her and she said yes. _All_: Awwwwwwwwwwww**

_Kai_: Can you guys let me go before your all off the team?

**End of Chapter**

Yay! I'm finished. This is my first ever Chapter so bare with me . Please review! Isn't Tyson sweet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Ok Tyson asked Hilary to be his date...she said yes. Kai's going with Matilda, Kenny with Emily, Max with Miriam, and Ray with Mariah. Now it's on to Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Hello, Nice to meet you, and SMOOCH!**

** All the guys are outside the airport wating for their dates to arrive. Kai, Max, Kenny, and Ray set off for the different gates leaving Tyson and Hilary alone. hehehe!**

_Ray_: Bye! My gates this way.

_Max_: I'm over here. See Ya!

_Kai_: Later.

_Kenny_: Meet us at the entrance!

_Tyson and Hilary_: Wait!

_Hilary_: Now what are we suppose to do.

_Tyson_: Do you want something to eat cause I'm kinda hungry?

_HIlary_: Sure, are you buying?

_Tyson_: Well it's rude if the girl pays on a date. (_thinking...why'd I say that_)

_Hilary_: (_turning slightly pink_) Thanks.

**Meanwhile the others were waiting for their dates all thinking the same thing (_I hope those two won't do anything stupid._)**

_Kai_: Hey, Matilda!

_Matilda_: Hey, Kai.

_Kai_: Need help? (_taking her bags...slightly blushing_)

_Max_: (_arriving_) Hey Kai! I see you found Matilda. Matilda this is Miriam and vice versa.

Matilda and Miriam: Nice to meet you.

Kenny: (_running_) Hey guys! Girls, this is Emily and vice versa.

_GIrls_: Nice to meet you.

Ray: (_catching up_) Girls this is Mariah. Mariah meet the girls.

_Girls_: Nice to meet you.

**Back at the food court Tyson was pigging out as usual and Hilary was yelling at him.**

_Hilary_: Tyson slow down your going to choke.

_Tyson_: Choking...

**Hilary grabs Tyson and gives him a hard slap on the back.**

_Tyson_: Thanks Hil.

_Hilary_: No problem but you should slow down.

_Tyson_: How come your not eating (_stealing her icecream_)

_Hilary_: Hey! That's mine give it back.

_Tyson_: Okay you asked for it..._Throws her a handful of icecream that covers her chest_.

_Hilary_: OH! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT! (_Throws ketchup on his shirt_)

Aftrer about ten minutes they were both completely covered in food. HIlary was covered in icecream and Tyson in ketchup.

They start to clean themselves up...

_Hilary_: You missed a spot. Let me get it for you. (_leans over to him wiping ketchup on his face when he turns to her...)_

_Tyson_: Hilary _(looks into her crimson eyes and gently kisses her on the lips)_

**Just then the guys showed up with their dates all talking when Max stops and points straight ahead. They all stood in shock at the scene before them.**

_Tyson_: (_broke away from Hilary_) Hilary, I don't know why I did that I...I just couldn't help it.

_Hilary_: Tyson I...(_she then noticed the guys all staring at them in disbelief_) Tyson look!

_Tyson_: Oh no, this can't be good!

**The guys grabbed Tyson and dragged him to the fountain. The girls came over to talk to Hilary**.

_Mariah_: Hilary Tatibana! Do you mind telling me what that was?

_Miriam_: Yeah! I mean when?...how?

_Ray_: Tyson! That was great we got it on tape and everything. No, not realy just kidding.

_Kai_: Ray shut up! Tyson what were you thinking? Now you probably scared the crap outta her.

_Hilary_: I don't know how it happened. We were having a food fight and I leaned over to wipe a smudge on his face and he just did it.

_Mariah_: He just kissed you like nothing.

_Emily_: Someone likes you!

_Tyson_: I don;t know why I did it. We were having a food fight. She leaned over to wipe ketchup off me and I just did it.

_Ray_: You just kissed her like nothing.

_Max_: Someone's in love!

_Tyson_: Shut up Max! I'm freaking out here.

_Kai_: Let's just go home. And Tyson stay away from her for a while.

_Hialry_: Shut up Emily! I'm freaking out here

_Matilda_: Let's just go home and Hilary should stay away from Tyson for a while.

_Everyone_: Agreed!

**Back at the dojo Tyson and Hilary were at either side of the dojo while the others were inside discussing the events that took place at the airport.**

_Mariah_: What are we gonna do this wasn't suppose to happen yet! (_everyone looked at her_) Don't look at me like that Ray told me that you guys all left them together so that they could get closer.

_Kenny_: Yeah, but not that close and what do you mean yet? (_They all turned to look at Mariah_)

_Mariah_: Well, Ray said that we should try and get them together and admit their love for eachother. (_all guys looked at Ray_)

_Ray_: It was a thought and you guys were thinking about it too, when you told him to ask her to the ceremony.

_Kai_: It doesn't matter tomorrow when we go shopping for our gowns we'll take Tyson and you girls take Hilary and make sure they don't go anywhere near eachother till the cruise.

_Matilda_: Where are we going anyways? (_all girls thinking the same_)

_Max_: Ladies we are going to the beatiful tropical island of Hawaii!

_Emily and Miriam_: Wow! That'll be fun.

**End of Chapter**

Well that's it for this Chapter. Hoped you lked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: This Chapter is basically what the title says it is. The gang goes to the mall while trying to keep Tyson and Hilary apart. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Going Shopping! (girls Yay!...guys Ugh!)**

**The gang is outside waiting for Kai to get his Mustang and for HIlary to get her Corvette. They are all waiting impatiently when two cars pull up. A black mustang with the liscense plate DRANZER, and a red Corvette.**

_Hilary_: Hey guys, sorry we took so long.

_Kai_: Get in! we're late enough as it is.

**The guys get in Kai's car and the girls get in Hilary's. They all drive off listening to the radio (**_the guys Greenday...girls Avril Lavigne_**) They park and enter the mall.**

_Tyson_: Where do we all go first tuxedo shop or dress shop?

_Kai_: We're splitting up all of the girls will go get their dresses while we go get our tuxes.

_Tyson_: Oh. (_looking disappointed...knowing it was to split him and Hilary up_)

**They seperate and head off to the stores.** (_Tyson and Hilary looking back at eachother_)

_Mariah_: Let's go in Dazzle they always have beautiful dresses.

_Matilda_: I love that store.

_Emily_: I have an idea lets pick out our dresses first then we'll get Hilary's. You know prettiest last.

_Miriam_: Great idea!

_Ray_: Lets go in Tuxedos for all Occasions.

_Kai_: They always have great prices.

_Kenny_: Hey guys lets get our tuxs first and then we'll get Tyson's. You know best for last.

_Max_: (_just realizing Kenny's strategy_) Great idea Kenny!

_Mariah_: Ok! I'm getting this pink one.(_it was a spaghetti strap dress, with a large bow in the back_)

_Matilda_: I'm getting this pearl one. (_Her's was long with a vicut chest_)

_Emily_: Your dresses are pretty. I'll get this yellow one. (_Her's was short with ribbon wrapped around the neck_)

_Miriam_: I've decided on this blue one. (_Her dress was an ocean blue with ribbons wrapped around the shoulders_) Now we just need to find Hilary's dress.

**The guys all had similar black tuxs except for Tyson. They still have to find one for him. hehehe!**

_Ray_: All set?

_Kai_: Hmph...

_Kenny_: Yeah!

_Max_: All set here Ray! Now we need to find Tyson's tux.

_Mariah and MIriam_: We found it!

_Emily and Matilda_: Let us see!

_Hilary_: Wow! It's beautiful. (_Hilary's dress was a gorgeous silver with glitter on it. It had a bride-like tail and two silver ribbons wrapped around the arms. It had a silver flowered bordered v-cut and a bordered waist and it had a slit on the right side._) It even comes with a tiarra and earings, necklace, and bracelet. (_all silver_)

_Ray and Max_: Found It!

_Kenny and Kai_: Bring it here so he can try it on.

_Tyson_: Not bad guys! (_Tyson's tux was pure white with a black bow tied. It was made of a very soft and expensive silk._) It even comes with a watch.

_Ray_: Did you ladies have fun shopping?

_Mariah_: You bet!

_Kai_: We'd better get going we still have to pack. It's a three-day trip.

**They get in the cars and drive home. Tyson thinking about what Hilary might look like in her dress. Hilary thinking about how hansome Tyson might look in his tux.**

**End of Chapter**

Ok! Finally done with this Chapter. I know it was long but shopping takes a while. Please review. Hope you liked Kai and Hilary's cars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: In this Chapter the gang packs and heads off on the cruise. Hawaii fun here we come!**

**Chapter 4: Aloha Cruise!**

**Everyone is doing some last minute packing. You know the usual stuff swim suits, clothes, money for gambling! It's not real gambling just affordable gambling.**

_Hilary_: Lets see, bikini...check, clothes...check, money...check. I'm all set!

_Kai_: Hilary, we need to go get the cars.

_Hilary_: Coming!

**The leave to get the cars while everyone drags the suitcases out to the front porch. Kai and Hilary arrive and they all hop in. The guys are still with Kai and the girls are still with Hilary.**

_Ray_: Did anyone forget anything. Potty break?

_Kai_: Well if they did they'd better hold it cause I'm not stopping.

_Hilary_: We're here!

_Tyson_: Woah! We're riding in that! (_looking at a huge Carnival cruiser_)

_Hilary_: Yep!

**Hilary and Kai parked the cars paid for the three-day parking and grabbed the luggage and headed on board the ship.**

_Ray_: Hilary how much did this cost?

_Hilary_: Well Kai helped out a little...

_Kai_: So there's the gas, the parking, the tuxs, and not to mention I paid for you guys. And Hilary paid for the girls.

_Hilary and Kai_: Total...$6,000

** On board the ship**

_Kai_: Our room are all in the same hallway.

_Hilary_: There are 10 rooms, we share with eachother.

_Kai_: Don't get your hopes up! I've arranged the rooming. Tyson, you and Ray get the first room on the left. Max and Kenny share the second and I get my own. hehehe.

_Matilda_: I've arranged our rooming as well. Hilary and Mariah get the first room on the right. Miriam and Emily will share the second and I get my own. hehehe.

_Hilary_: We have the rest of today to settle ourselves in. Tomorrow we can do whatever we want and the last day is the ceremony. It starts at 6 o' clock so that you all have plenty of time to get ready.

**In the rooms**

_Mariah_: This is gonna be great. Tomorrow we have a whole day of relaxing.

_Hilary_: _Sigh,_ Then the next day is the ceremony. (_thinking about Tyson_)

_Mariah_: What's wrong? Come on you can tell me.

_Hilary_: It's just that I've loved Tyson ever since I met him and I want to tell him, that's why I picked this cruise in the first place and...

_Mariah_: And now your afraid to tell him because you don't know what he'll do. Look, from what I've seen he loves you just the same (_Hilary looks at her in disbelief_) and if you don't tell him you may never have that chance again.

_Ray_: This is gonna be awesome. A whole day of fun and relaxation!

_Tyson_: _Sigh_, Then the next day is the ceremony. (_thinking about Hilary_)

Ray: What's up Tyson? You can tell me, I'm your bud.

Tyson: It's just... I've loved this girl ever since I met her and I want to tell her what I feel but...

Ray: But your afraid to tell her because you don't know how she'll react. Look, she loves you just as much as you love her (_Tyson looks up in shock_) and if you don't tell her you might lose your chance. I mean who knows what the future brings.

**End Chapter**

This one was kinda short because there really wasn't much too say. But the next one will be pure fun. Yes, Hilary and Kai are both rich. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: This Chapter is a fun day. They all just go with their dates and have fun for the day. And if Kai does seem way too nice in this story I had too he's just way too mean all of the time. No offense.**

**Chapter 5: Fun...Swimming...Gambling!**

**The gang is meeting outside the rooms to discuss what they're going to do and set up a curfew for the following day.**

_Kai_: Ok! You can all go wherever you want just as long as you don't get into trouble and be back at 11:30. Deal?

_All_: Deal!

_Max and Ray_: (_lean over to Kai_) Are you sure that Tyson and Hilary should be left alone?

_Kai_: Oh I took care of that pointed toward Kenny and Emily, who winked at him. They have cameras all over the ship. If anything looks too suspicious than we'll just break them apart. Cheers!

**Kai and Matilda decided to go and have a few Beyblading matches. Ray and Mariah headed for the pool. Max and Miriam decided to go challenge their luck in the Casino! Emily and Kenny were watching a movie while watching the cameras and Tyson and Hilary went to the beach. Awwwwwwwww!**

_Tyson_: So what do you wanna do? (_passing glances every now and then_)

_Hilary_: Lets just swim for a bit unless you have something esle...

_Tyson_: No, swimming's fine. I just left my trunks on the ship. You can go ahead and change I'll be right back. (_blushing_)

_Hilary_: (_noticing that he was just uncomfortable, laughed_) Ok, meet you back here.

_Tyson_: (_blushing_) What're you laughing at?

_Hilary_: Nothing, hurry up.

_Tyson_: (_walking away_) Why's she laughing. Did she notice me blushing? Aw man! Stupid emotions! _Tyson waited for 10 minutes so he did'nt look suspicious and then headed back._

_Hilary_: I'd better change. (_she had a blck bikini with a cute little red ribbon on the side and one on her shoulder. She then laid out her towel and decided to lay down for a bit with her sunglasses on_.)

_Tyson_: Where is she, I told her to wait. (_He then spotted someone sleeping on a towel and headed over_) _She was laying there so beautiful and peaceful. Tyson never noticed but she had a perfect figure._

_Hilary_: (_awake but you can't tell from the sun glasses_) _She stared up at him admiring his very fit body._ Thinking...Grandpa must really train him hard.

_Tyson_: HIlary are you awake? (_he was getting closer_)

_Hilary_: (_she noticed this_) I'm awake, what took you?

**_Tyson held out a hand and they headed off into the beach. Wait it gets better. They started to run to the water when Tyson trips Hilary._**

_Hilary_: What did you do that for?

_Tyson_: Bored. Why? Your not mad are you? Poor thing! (_teasingly_)

_Hilary_:(_playfully_) Your gonna get it! She then tackled him down till they both landed on the sand.

_Tyson_: Hey! You know your pretty strong. (_trying to free himself_)

_Hilary_: Thanks! (_tightening her hold on both his arms_)

_Tyson_: (_freed himself_) See ya!

_Hilary_: Oh no you don't! (_grabbed his legs and fell on him_)

_Tyson_: Staring up into those crimson eyes once again. (_leaned in_) suddenly...

_Kai_: That's enough, Tyson come with me. (_dragging him away_)

_Matilda_: And you come with me! (_pulling her away_)

_Kai_: We specifically told you not to get too close Tyson!

_Kenny_: Yeah! Who knows what would've happened if we hadn't been watching you?

_Tyson_: (_thinking...I do_) Hmph...

_Kai_: I know what your thinking and I don't like it.

_Matilda_: I leave you alone for acouple of hours and look what happens!

_Emily_: Just think what might have happened if we hadn't showed up?

_Hilary_: (_thinking...) _yeah (_dreamily_)

Matilda: Better not think...cause I know what it is!

**Later that night Hilary and Tyson were wide awake thinking about todays events...**

**End of Chapter**

This one was a free Chapter cause I wanted to make the story 6 Chapters long and I ran out of ideas. Last Chapter. Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: OK! This is the last Chapter. This is basically the preperations and the ceremony. There is a little more towards the end but you'll have to read and find out.**

**Chapter 6: You look great and..._I love you! _**

**The gang is all at the restaurant eating breakfast and talking about random things. Tyson is pigging out as usual.**

_Hilary_: Where do you put it all?

_Tyson_: That's a stupid question. In my mouth, where else?

_Mariah_: So what'd you guys do yesterday. Ray and I spent the whole day swimming.

_Kenny_: Not only swimming! Emily and I put cameras all over the ship...we saw you guys practically glued together.

(_Ray and Mariah started blushing_)

_Max_: Well, Miriam and I won a good deal of money at the casino. Then we went to get something to eat. (_laughing at Ray_)

_Emily_: Nice try! But we saw you two as well. All snuggled up together like two puppy dogs. (_Max and Miriam blushing_)

_Matilda_: Kai and I had a few practice matches and then headed for a walk around the island.

_Kai_: I doubt that you had cameras there.

_Kenny_: No, but we decided to go for a walk and greatly enjoyed the scene before us. You two were like a married couple. Kai putting his jacket on her cause she was cold. (_Matilda blushing...Kai was ignoring Kenny_)

_Mariah_: Where did you go Hilary?

**At this Kenny, Emily, Matilda, Tyson and Hilary spat out their orange juice making a mess all over the table.**

_Hilary_: Sorry didn't get that, what did you say?

_Mariah_: I said...

_Kai_: Forget it. (_trying to distract them from the question_) We need to go start getting ready it's nearly 3 o' clock. And you can bet that these girls will take at least 3 hours to get ready.

_Max_: Right! So while you girls finish getting ready we'll go and make the preperations.

Everyone headed to their rooms to start getting ready.

_Mariah_: Wow! I just love how all of our dresses fit our personalities so well.

_Matilda_: Yeah! You always wear pink. Emily is a smart girl so her dress suits her. Miriam's dress matches her outgoing personal;ity and not to mention her eyes. And...where's Hilary. (_just then someone came out of the bathroom_)

_Miriam_: Oh my god! You look gorgeous!

_Mariah_: Too bad I didn't get that dress.

_Emily_: Now we have to do our hair!

_Max_: I hate wearing tuxs!

_Kenny_: Yeah they're so hard to get into. (_trying to get into his jacket_)

_Kai_: Quit complaining it's just for one night.

_Ray_: That's easy for you to say Kai. You wear a tux once a month. (_Kai giving him a look that could've killed him_)

_Max_: Where's Tyson? (_someone just appeared out of the bathroom_)

_Ray_: Dude! Who are you and what did you do to our Tyson? (_sarcastically_)

_Tyson_: (_smirking_) Shut Up!

_Kenny_: You know if your Grandpa was here he would be proud of you. (_tearing_)

_Max_: Are you crying?

_Kenny_: NO! Anyways we have to go get haircuts. Don't worry...(_seeing the look on Kai and Tyson's face_) it's just a trim and some gel.

_Miriam_: There, we look great. (_They all had high buns with three curls dangling from the ends_)

_Emily_: Yeah, where did you learn to do hair Hilary?

_Hilary_: I picked it up.

_Mariah_: Now we have to do yours.

_Max_: Not too bad! (_looking at his newly cut and spiked hair_)

_Kenny_: Yeah, I kinda like it. (_his hair was cut short and brushed down with gel...a lot of gel_)

_Ray_: They didn't do much to me just the gel. Let's see how Kai and Tyson are holding out.

_Matilda_: Perfect!

_Emily_: You look great!

_Hilary_: I gotta hand it to you guys. (_She had a high pony tail with curls dangling in every corner, and she had several curly bangs hanging down her cheeks_.)

_Mariah_: Now we just add your jewelry and makeup and we're done!

_Kai_: If you so much as harm a hair on me I'll sue you for everything you have! (_yelling at the frightened salonist_)

_Tyson_: Well I'm waiting till they're done with you first.

Max: Kai you look smashing (_in a British accent_)

_Kai_: I know. (_his hair was now shorter but still in a pony tail_.) Go check out Tyson!

_Kenny_: Wow , it's like a whole new Tyson!

_Tyson_: I have to admit, I don't look half bad. (_his hair was a lot shorter but still tied back in a pony tail. his bangs were all gelled up to one side covering his left eye_.)

_Hilary_: You guys are great!

_Miriam_: We know! you look like a godess. (_knock on door...it's Max we're starting get with your partners_) Here we go, good luck! (_she headed off with Max and the others went to find their dates_)

_Hilary_: Might as well.

_Tyson_: Where is she? (_just then he heard foot steps at the stairs_) He started running and imediately stopped at the scene before him. A beautiful girl of sixteen was standing there in a gorgeous silver dress. She looked amazing.

_Hilary_: (_noticing that Tyson was the handsome man in the white tux staring at her_) He looked amazing. Tyson?

_Tyson_: Hilary? Is that you?

Hilary: (_nodding_) Everyone's waiting we should head in.

_Tyson_: (_holding out his arm for Hilary_) Yeah, come on.

**The guys were almost as shocked as Tyson when they first laid eyes on their dates in their dresses. Ray nearly collapsed and Kai (although he hid it) gave a huge smirk at Matilda when she greeted him. They have been waiting for about 10 minutes for Tyson and Hilary.**

_Max_: I'm going to look for them... (_just then two people started to enter the room_)

**All the girls gasped and awed when they saw how handsome Tyson looked. The guys were all thinking the same thing when they laid eyes on Hilary.** (_he got the pick of the litter_)

_Announcer_: And now! Ladies and gentlemen if you would all please rise tonight's princess Hilary! is here with her handsome date Tyson! Everyone applauded as the couple entered the room, both of them were as red as tomatos.

_Grandpa_: (_to Tyson's surprise_) Go little dude. Nice date!

_Tyson_: I wish he didn't do that.

_Hilary_: Sorry, mom let it slip.

**They danced the traditional waltz. Tyson and Hilary in the center very close to eachother. The others watching as they danced. The music ended and normal music was put on. Tyson asked Hilary to dance. She accepted.**

_Max_: They make quite the dancing couple don't they?

_Miriam_: Sure do!

_Announcer_: Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the feast. The 5 pairs and their dates will go first and so on and so forth.

**Everyone ate huge meals because thay hadn't eaten since breakfast. Tyson was stuffing himself with as much food as possible. You'd think he was hibernating or something. They danced a few more times and the ceremony ended. The gang all left as quickly as possible leaving Tyson and hilary alone under the moonlight.**

_Tyson_: I had a lot of fun tonight.

_Hilary_: Me too. It was one of the best nights in my life. (_blushing_)

_Tyson_: Mine too! (_blushing_)

_Hilary_: You look great tonight. The outfit suits you.

_Tyson_: (_blushing_) Thanks. You look great too. When I first saw you on the stairs I did't believe that the beautiful girl standing before me was you.

_Hilary_: (_blushing_) I didn't think that the handsome guy standing before me was you either.

_Tyson_: _laughs_ Hilary?

_Hilary_: What?

_Tyson_: I really enjoyed your company tonight and...I

_Hilary_: You... (_he was getting closer_)

_Tyson_: I don't know how to tell you this...

_Hilary_: Tell me what? (_she was getting closer_)

_Tyson_: That I...(_he leaned in_)

_Hilary_: That you...(_her lips met his_) they stayed like that for about 2 minutes, cause human beings need to breath.

_Tyson_: (_broke away and stared into her crimson eyes_) _I love you_...I always have ever since I met you.

_Hilary_:_ I love you too_...I've always loved you. I was just too scared to tell you.

_Tyson_: Me too! (_kisses her again, this time they stay like that_)

**Somewhere around the corner is a sneaky Kenny, Video taping the whole scene. While Ray and Max watch with the girls all lurking below them. Suddenly Kai grabs Ray, Max, and Kenny by the ears.**

_Max_: It was getting good!

_Ray_: Yeah! I was just about to get popcorn.

_Kai_: You wouldn't want them doing the same to you. You should respect their privacy. You girls should do the same I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when you meet up tommorow.

_Mariah_: Tommorow? What do you mean?

_Kai_: They're gonna want to be alone the whole night if you catch my drift.

_All_: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! _laughs_..._giggles._

**End of Chapter**

Ok! I finally finished tell me how you liked it. Remember it was my first fic. Review.


End file.
